A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to devices for securing panels to walls. More particularly, the invention relates to wall jambs for connecting shower wall panels to support walls.
B. Description of the Art
The securing of wall panels to support walls poses many problems. For example, in many instances the support wall is not plumb. In addition, wall finish thickness can vary from 3/4 inch to in excess of 11/2 inches. In connection with walls for bathing facilities, there is the additional problem of providing a water tight seal. Still other problems arise when attempting to make final adjustments of the panel in the wall jamb given that glass can easily be scratched.
There is currently available an adjustable wall jamb for bathing fixture panels. This is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,346. While this adjustable wall jamb works well from a sealing and adjustment standpoint, there is a need for an improved wall jamb.